


Take it so well

by Cheimay15th



Series: Steal you away verse [4]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Louis, Feminine Louis, M/M, Mob Boss Harry, Top Harry, mobster one direction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-20
Updated: 2013-11-20
Packaged: 2018-01-02 04:32:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1052561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheimay15th/pseuds/Cheimay15th
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>And this is why I get other people to write smut for me. First time writing this kind of thing, so please don't judge me too badly O.O<br/>Anyway, enjoy angels!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Take it so well

**Author's Note:**

> And this is why I get other people to write smut for me. First time writing this kind of thing, so please don't judge me too badly O.O  
> Anyway, enjoy angels!

After living with Harry for 2 months, Louis liked to think that he had seen every side of him. And he also liked to think he could deal with those sides.

Until he saw Harry’s angry side.

He had been looking for Niall, because the fucker had promised to do his fucking nails, when he heard Harry’s voice coming out from his study. Which, to be honest, would not have been that big of a surprise. If Harry didn’t sound like he was about to rip someone’s head off.

“…told you more than three fucking times, Ron. I fucking told you that I wanted you to double the security on that shipment!” He heard Harry shout- No, snarl- at one of his head of securities. Louis crept up to the door, thanking the Lord that it was slightly ajar and he could easily peek in without getting caught.

“I-I’m sorry boss, I didn’t know that the shipment would be-“Ron, a short burly man who looks like a walking ad for cow hormones, is cut short by a blow to the face. Louis gasps quietly as he sees the man’s face snap obscenely to the side with a sickening crack from the force of the punch.

“Don’t fucking pull that shit with me, Ron” Harry snarls, fisting the older man’s shirt and pulling him up in a surprising show of strength- Even for him. “I gave you an explicit order and you decided you were so smart that you could just do whatever the fuck you wanted and get away with it”

“N-no that’s not what I-“

Harry lets go of his shirt and kicks him harshly in his side, causing a thick spray of blood of fly from his mouth. Harry doesn’t relent, kicking him again and again till he can barely move.

“Shut the fuck up! Because you decided to be a little smart-ass, an entire fucking shipment worth half a million pounds was stolen from right under your fucking nose. And I have to sit here and answer fucking questions about why I let this happen because of your fucking slip up”

Louis watches in horror as Harry is handed a pair of pliers and stalks towards Robs shaking form and _NononononoIcan’tletthishappen_.

“Harry stop!” He screamed, running into the room just as Harry bends down to grab Robs hand. He doesn’t make it very far, is grabbed from behind and held in a vice-like grip by one of Harry’s guards.

“What the fuck are you doing here Louis?” Harry growls, and Louis flinches because Harry is _really_ mad. He knows this because in all his time living with him, Harry has never called him by his actual name unless he has done something wrong. He will usually call him a cute little pet name like ‘Kitten’ or ‘Princess’.

“H-hi daddy” Louis says sheepishly, trying to calm Harry down by using the special nickname that usually has him doing whatever he wants.

“Don’t fucking try that with me, Louis. What the fuck have I told you about bothering me while I’m working?”

“You told me not to do it” Louis whimpers, baring his neck to the older boy in submission.  He knows he has lost though, and he is definitely going to get punished later.

“Paul, take Rob down to the holding cell. I’ll deal with him later. I need to go over some things with Louis” He says lowly, never taking his eyes off of Louis.

Oh. Punishment now. Louis can’t tell if he’s scared or excited.

“Yes sir” The arms around his body are gone and he immediately links his hands behind his back like Niall has taught him to do. It’s apparently a sign of submission that drives Zayn mad. He really fucking hopes that it works with Harry as well and his punishment will be lessened.

It doesn’t.

As soon as Paul is out the door Harry is upon him, grasping his face in his hand painfully and wrenching his head up so that they are eye-to-eye.

“You wanna start disobeying me princess?” He growls out, eyes dark and clouded with something manic. Louis opens his mouth to answer but nothing comes out except a pitiful sob. Louis is usually not an overly emotional person, but the thought of making Harry mad while he is already stressed out makes him feel so fucking horrible and pathetic and he knows he deserves whatever is about to happen to him.

“I-I’m sorry Haz. I d-didn’t mean to disobey you. I just heard you screaming and I thought-t you might need me there to-“

“Listen to me, bitch” Harry said, grabbing a handful of his hair and making him cry out “I don’t give you rules so you can fucking assume shit. When I tell you not to do something, you don’t fucking do it. Seems like I’m going to have to teach you a little lesson on obedience, yeah?”

Louis hardly has time to react before he is being shoved onto his knees, Harrys fingers still buried deep in his feathery caramel locs.

“Unzip” He commands, tone telling Louis that if he doesn’t do what he’s told, he is not going to be allowed to come for a month. Trying to control his shaking hands, Louis carefully pulls down the zip of Harry’s jeans and undoes the button. He looks up at Harry with teary eyes as he pulls the trousers down, revealing Harry’s straining hard-on trapped in his black silk boxers. He keeps their eyes locked as he leans forward and licks at the patch of pre-cum gathered in the material, moaning at the familiar bitter-sweet taste of Harry on his tongue.

“Fuck, Kitten. That tongue” He praises, fingers tightening in the smaller boys hair as he runs his tongue over the spot again and again, before latching on to the bulge with his mouth, enveloping Harry’s hard-as-a-rock erection in his hot wet mouth. Harry hisses at the feeling and pulls Louis head back roughly.

“Fucking tease. Take out my cock Lou. Then suck it nice and hard for daddy so that he can give you a reward for being a good little slut”

Louis nods enthusiastically, pulling down Harry’s boxers and staring in awe as his cock springs out and slaps against his stomach proudly. It’s so gorgeous, nine inches of thick muscle with angry looking veins running along its side. The head is swollen and red, dripping pre-cum, and Louis reaches forward to give slit a few kitten licks, moaning softly when the white substance dribbles down his tongue. He does this a few more times, teasing Harry with his sinful tongue until he loses patience and wraps his mouth around the engorged tip. He suckles it softly, moaning lowly to send vibrations down the shaft and revels in the way Harry groans at that, low and gravelly, like Louis lips wrapped around his cockhead is the best feeling in the world.

Which, if you ask Harry, it is.

“Fuck, such a good girl. Taking daddy’s cock so well. C’mon babe, take a little more. Know you can do it” He rasps out, shoving Louis head down his shaft harshly and forcing Louis to gag as his head is shoved against the back of his throat. Harry holds him down for 10 seconds, the sound of Louis choking on his cock and the sight of his thin pink lips stretched obscenely around his girth, spit leaking out of the corners of his mouth and eyes glazed with tears so sexy that Harry can only watch with a twisted fascination as Louis gags on his cock. When he feels like Louis has had enough, he pulls his head off, chuckling darkly as the smaller boy splutters violently, clawing at Harry’s thighs as he tries to force air into his lungs.

“When daddy tells you something, you obey him. Understand baby?” He says sweetly, running his fingers softly through Louis’ soft hair. The smaller boy nods frantically and he coos condescendingly.

“But boo, I don’t think you do” The curvy boy realizes what is going to happen next and looks up at Harry pleadingly.

“I-I understand daddy. P-please don’t-“

His head is shoved down again and his body screams in protest as he is deprived of oxygen yet again. There’s tears running down his face, causing his mascara to run, and he breathes through his nose roughly. He starts to relax a bit as Harry’s grip on his hair loosens a bit and he starts petting his scalp softly, giving Louis the chance to take more air into his nostrils.

“Yeah, that’s a good girl. If you suck me really well, I’ll fuck you nice and hard okay?”

Louis pulls off and pulls off, taking half of Harry’s cock into his mouth and fisting the rest of the length. He watches Harry through his lashes, practically purring at the sight of the older boy with his head thrown back as he moans low and rough in the back of his throat. Determined to keep getting that reaction, Louis sucks harder, hallowing his cheeks and dipping his tongue into Harry’s weeping slit every time he pulls up.

“Hmm. So good, kitten. Wanna make me come babe? Want me to come down your throat? Gonna be a good boy and swallow it all for daddy?” Harry tightens his fingers in Louis hair once again and starts to fuck his mouth fast and rough, pistoning his hips in and out of the warm mouth like a mad man. He lasts a few more thrusts but the sight of Louis lacing his hands behind him in submission pushes him over the edge, and he comes with a growl, cock pulsing stream after stream of cum down Louis throat. He groans at the sight of Louis looking up at him with innocent blue eyes as he swallows Harry’s cum.

 “D-did I do good daddy?” He asks, voice raspy and low and absolutely _fucked_. Harry signals for him to stand up and kisses him slowly and languidly when he does, licking the taste of himself out of his baby’s mouth.

“Yeah baby. You did really good”


End file.
